


New Alpha

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Harlivy Oneshots [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ivy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, GP, omega Harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: The Joker is dead, Harley, an omega, had no choice but to kill her own alpha and now she's vulnerable; mated to a dead man and prey to any other alpha. Turns out Crane has a treatment to replace one alpha with another, and when Harley gets her hands on it she reaches out to the only Alpha she can trust, Dr. Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Harlivy Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726639
Comments: 10
Kudos: 358





	New Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of sin...so much sin.

A New Alpha 

Harley rolled her eyes at the Arkham psychiatrist who had been staring at her for God-knows-how-long. 

"You know you won't go back to your cell until you talk to me," he said patiently. 

"Yeah I know, I used to work here too remember?" Harley said with a sneer. 

"Yes, I was only an intern when you joined the staff. Dr. Harleen Quinzel," he read off his clipboard. "Nicest shrink in here." 

"Why am I here?" Harley said. "With you. Dr. Davidson is my shrink not some noob." 

"Dr. Davidson's load was full and it was urgent that you were seen today," he responded. 

Harley narrowed her eyes at him. "There's only two reasons why I would need an extra session, either I'm getting out which we both know isn't happening anytime soon, or someone requested an audience with me and you have to make sure I won't slit their throat." 

"I guess you still remember Arkham rules Dr. Quinzel," the shrink said. 

Harley sneered. "Don't call me that." 

"Fine. Ms. Quinn." 

"Well I'm still a doctor!" 

Harley grinned when his eyes flashed with irritation. Fucking noob. "Dr. Quinn," he said through gritted teeth. 

"So who wants to see me?" 

"You'll know that when you talk to me." 

"I would talk if you were Dr. Davidson." 

"I read your entire file Harley, I know everything." 

"That's a breech of doctor patient confidentiality." 

"This is Arkham not a run of the mill therapy session." 

"Because it's Arkham you should know that it's very fucking dangerous to talk to me like that!" Harley cried tugging on her handcuffs violently. "I will kill you!" 

"Just like you killed Joker and those kids." 

Harley froze and looked at him with wild eyes. "I didn't kill those kids." 

"Really because when Batman found you, you were covered in their blood and Joker's blood. You were holding the knife that killed them. You tried to use that same knife to kill Batman. You..."

"I know what it looked like!" Harley snapped. "Are you a therapist or a fucking interrogator?" 

"I don't have the same techniques as Dr. Davidson," he said. "I don't wait around patiently until you tell them what happened that night. That's why they assigned me and not Dr. Smith."

"I didn't kill those kids!" Harley insisted. "I would never kill children!" 

"Then who did Harley?" 

"Joker did!" Harley snapped. "He was punishing me because I told him I wanted to break up so he made me watch as he gutted them! And then when I agreed to stay with him to try to save the last of the kids he killed them anyways! He wouldn't stop laughing and dancing around their bodies! And then I called him a monster and he grabbed me and pressed my face into the bodies. He smeared their blood and guts all over me and called me his omega bitch! A-and I..."

"You killed him." 

"With the same knife," Harley said whimpering. "I plunged it into his chest but he kept laughing so I kept stabbing him and stabbing him until he stopped laughing. And then Batman showed up and I was just so angry because I killed my Alpha! I, an omega, killed my own alpha and now I have to live with that. Belonging to someone I hate who I killed and never being able to be complete again." 

"You know there's a treatment for that?" he said softly. 

"A what?" 

The shrink offered her a gentle smile. "I'm an Omega too and when I started working here I knew I would be surrounded by alphas and if I should go into heat while here...I knew I needed to find a way to protect myself should any of them mark me."

"And is there one?" Harley leaned forward with interest. "How can I get it?" 

"You wanna do it?" 

"Yes! More than anything!" 

The shrink leaned in and said, "It was created by Dr. Johnathan Crane before he became Scarecrow. The woman he loved was claimed by an Alpha so he created a special serum called Kloridine that is supposed to lower the effects of a mating bite. It's supposed to be used in conjunction with mating with another alpha."

"So you're basically replacing one alpha with another," Harley said. 

"Yes, you would drink the Kloridine and then mate with another alpha until the old mating mark disappears and the new one appears," he explained. 

"And how can I get this serum?" 

"It's not quite that simple Harley," he said pursing his lip. "Dr. Crane's experiments sell for extremely expensive in the black market. I was lucky to even afford one dose." 

"So I'll save up." 

"You mean steal?" 

"Same difference."

"Definitely not the same," he said leaning back in his chair. 

"Well I talked," Harley said narrowing her eyes. "Who wants to see me?" 

"They'll take you to him." 

...

"Batsy," Harley said in surprise when they shoved her in the interrogation room and removed her cuffs. 

The usually stoic Dark Knight was not his usually stoic self. Something was up. He was pacing around the room anxiously with his lip pursed with worry. 

"Quinn," he said with a grunt motioning to a chair. "Sit." 

"What, no please?" Harley said sitting down. 

"I need your help," Batman said sitting down across from her and leaning over the table. 

In the darkness when she usually saw the caped crusader she could never see his actual eyes but in this light she could see how crazed they were. 

"U-um, what?" 

"Selina," he paused to gulp. "C-Catwoman. She's been kidnapped." 

"Kidnapped? That doesn't sound right she's a badass," Harley said. 

"Joker launched some sort of plot before you killed him," Batman said. "Everything was already set into motion that's why I even found you. He had someone take Selina that same night. I found signs of a struggle, broken things, blood everywhere, and then one of Joker's calling cards. That's why I went searching for him." 

"So now you think I had something to do with that plot?" 

"God knows where Joker took her and you were his partner..."

"Partner?" Harley scoffed with a sneer. "Please that bastard always worked alone, I was just his worthless Omega mate." 

"So you don't know about this plan?" 

"Selina is my friend," Harley said. "I would never harm her and much less help that son-of-a-bitch harm her." 

Batman groaned in frustration and stood up knocking over his chair. "Damn it." 

"You seem on edge Batsy, get any sleep?" 

Batman glared at her with teary eyes. "She's...she's my mate."

Harley blinked at the information then sighed softly. "I didn't know his plan, but I do know every single one of Joker's hideouts," Harley said. "If he has her in any of those locations we will find her." 

"Tell me where they are," Batman said leaning over the table aggressively. 

"They're secret Batsy you won't find them without my help." 

"Fine then you'll come with me." 

"And then what? You bring me back here? No way," Harley said scoffing. "If I help you I want a deal." 

Batman growled lowly. "I don't deal with criminals." 

"You wanna find Kitty or not?" 

"What do you want Quinn?"

"Two things," Harley said. "I want a full supply of Kloridine and I want my sentence pardoned at Arkham." 

"You killed a bunch of kids and you want to be pardoned?" Batman said scoffing. "And what do you need that Kloridine stuff for? Crane made it. Are you working with Scarecrow?"

"I didn't kill those kids Joker did, and Craney and I aren't that close," Harley said. 

"But still you're a criminal..."

"You wanna save Kitty or not Batsy?" Harley said gritting her teeth. "My freedom and the full supply of Kloridine or the deal is off."

Batman leaned back with a huff. 

"Kloridine is expensive stuff but I'm sure GCPD can afford it," Harley said. 

Batman rolled his eyes. "Money is not a problem." 

"Okay then," Harley said smirking. "Deal or no deal Bats?" 

"I'll get you out but the Kloridine you get after we find Selina," Batman said. 

"And how do I know you won't stiff me?" Harley said. 

"I'm not you." 

Harley snorted at that then extended her hand. "Then we have a deal." 

Batman grit his teeth but then shook her hand. 

...

“Pleasure doing business with ya,” Harley said as Batman hugged a battered and bruised Selina close to his body as they walked out of that the fifth Joker hideout that Harley had taken him to.

“Stay out of trouble Quinn,” Batman said handing her a small black case. “20 vials.”

“Later Kitty,” Harley said taking the case from Batman and walking away.

“Thanks Harley,” Selina said weakly. 

Harley walked to the abandoned chemical factory with a smile on her face. Joker was gone, she was free from Arkham, and she had what she needed to break her tie from Joker forever. There were so many possibilities for her! She could become the only badass Omega villain, or join a villain team, or even go back to psychiatry! There was nothing she couldn’t do but there was something important she needed to do first. 

The small apartment was flourishing with plants as always but Harley noticed there were definitely more than the last time she had been here. She took one step into the small jungle and three vines instantly slithered up her legs and flipped her around violently. She hung upside down for a moment and laughed, she definitely should have called first. 

“It’s me Red,” she called out.

From behind a corner Poison Ivy stepped out and had the vines release her with a flick of her wrist. “Harley, I thought you were in Arkham for good after you slaughtered that clown bastard. It was all over the news. Did you escape?”

As she spoke vines covered all the windows and doors protectively. Harley chuckled and said, “don’t worry Batsy isn’t coming for me. I made a deal for my freedom.”

“Oh good cause I already had a hard time keeping you around when Joker was alive,” Ivy said. “I definitely wasn’t going to let you rot in that fucking prison.”

“You were gonna spring me Red?” Harley grinned widely.

“Next week,” Ivy said pointing to two large man-eating plants. “Once these guys were done growing.”

“You were gonna break me out with an army of man-eating plants?” 

“No they were to distract Batman while I got you out,” Ivy said. “How did you get a deal? Gordon is not a lenient guy.”

“I got it from Bats,” Harley said. “Helped rescue Selina and he gave me my freedom and this.” She lifted up the case and Ivy took it from her.

“What is this?”

“Kloridine.”

Ivy looked at her in surprise and gently took out one of the vials with the bright green liquid. “You made a deal with Crane too or Batman got you these?”

“Batman,” Harley said. “Joker was Craney’s friend. I doubt he would have helped me.”

Ivy smirked. “I would have made him.

“This will help me not be Joker’s mate anymore.”

Ivy nodded and set the case down on a countertop. “Yes, but from what I read about this stuff, it only works if you replace him with another Alpha.”

“That’s where you come in Red.”

Ivy looked at her in wide-eyed shock. “Me? But we aren’t even together!”

“The only thing worse than being connected to Joker forever is being a mated Omega without an alpha while trying to become my own individual person outside of Joker,” Harley said. “Even if I managed to get myself unmated, I could end up belonging to some other piece of shit when my next heat comes along. Which other alpha can I mate with who would let me be who I am without restricting me or making me their slave? You are the only person I can trust Ivy, and no other alpha in the world could ever try to claim me and much less challenge the great Poison Ivy. Even Joker feared you.”

“You’re forgetting about the part where I also become connected to you for the rest of my life, unable to mate with anyone else,” Ivy said.

Harley scoffed. “Ivy you literally hate all humans. I’m literally the only human you actually like.” 

“Tolerate at best,” Ivy deadpanned.

Harley grinned widely. “So what do you say Ives? Will you be my new alpha?”

Ivy sighed deeply and looked at Joker’s bite mark on Harley’s throat. Her alpha was screaming off limits because she was already claimed but she also knew how much Harley would suffer especially during her heats without her mate around. Plus her ruts have been agonizing without the presence of an Omega around. There was no one else who could come to her apartment or even be around her without dying except for Harley. 

She took the vial she had before and handed it to Harley saying, “let’s do this.” 

...

Ivy was lying naked, flat on her back reading something off her tablet as Harley paced around the room equally naked. “So what does it say? I drank it like 15 minutes ago and I don’t feel any different.”

“According to Crane’s research there is no big difference right away,” Ivy said. “We have to have sex and I have to mark you. We would need to do it every single day until Joker’s mark completely disappears. We would feel more attached every single time and then when the mark completely disappears, you would become mine.”

“Sex everyday,” Harley said grinning. “I like the sound of that. Your dick is nice.”

Ivy snorted and rolled her eyes. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Harley walked over to the bed and straddled her hips. “It’s green too.”

“My whole body is green Harley,” Ivy said chuckling. “Here.” She handed Harley a small bottle of lube.

“No foreplay?” Harley said. 

“This is strictly business Harley,” Ivy said. “We aren’t together.”

“Okay, whatever you say Pammy,” Harley said scooting backwards and squirting lube directly onto her flaccid cock. She rubbed it in by stroking her in languid motions. As Ivy hardened more and more Harley stroked her harder and faster. 

“Okay okay ready,” Ivy grunted. 

The sound of her voice made Harley's stomach flip and as she lined up Ivy’s cock to her entrance she realized that she was very wet. 

Ivy quirked an eyebrow. “Guess you don’t need lube.”

Harley sunk down onto her length with a long moan and watched as Ivy’s face wrinkle up in pleasure. The red-head was actually trying not to enjoy it but Harley knew she was. 

Harley started riding her slowly relishing the way her eyes would shut and she would bite her lip. Harley wouldn’t rest until she heard a moan from those juicy green lips. 

Harley knew some tricks so she used them. She rolled her hips with every thrust and moved her hips in hard movements. With every slap of Harley’s ass against Ivy’s thighs, the red-head got more and more tense. Harley smirked when Ivy gripped her hips anxiously and moved harder without increasing her speed.

Ivy’s face looked tortured and her fingers were digging so deep into Harley’s sides that the blonde was sure she would end up with bruises. Then finally...

“Uhhh fuck, Harley.”

Ivy’s moan was absolutely delicious and made Harley moan in response. She pressed her hands on the mattress on either side of Ivy’s head and started moving her hips faster. Ivy was moaning freely now thrusting upwards as Harley slammed down on her. 

Harley buried her face in the crook of Ivy’s neck and cried out loudly as an orgasm rushed through her. Her body shook out of control and she could feel how tightly she was contracting around Ivy’s length. 

Ivy let out a grunt and sunk her teeth deep into Harley’s neck on the other side of where Joker’s mark was. Harley cried out and trembled again as a second orgasm rushed through her. Ivy gripped her hips tightly and lifted Harley off of her right before she released herself. The sticky cum landed on Ivy’s thighs and Harley’s backside. 

They laid there for a long moment panting heavily then Harley rolled off of her and said, “damn, Joker ain’t got nothing on you Red.”

Ivy snorted. “Of course he doesn’t. No comparison. But thanks, you weren’t so bad yourself.”

“At least I’m the only one who didn’t die right after,” Harley said. 

“That’s true,” Ivy said. 

“Thanks for pulling out, I ain’t ready for pups just yet.”

“Neither am I,” Ivy said. “I’ll make you a birth control method tomorrow. Conventional ones don’t work since I’m not human.”

“That would be great,” Harley said sleepily. 

“Hey don’t fall asleep here Harley,” Ivy said but the blonde cuddled up to her side and purred softly. 

No alpha could resist that, mates or not. With a sigh Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley and closed her eyes to sleep.

...

Selina looked at the new mark on Harley’s neck with wide eyes. It was faded, not nearly as dark as Joker’s mark but it was there. “I had no idea there was a way to get rid of a mate’s mark,” she said. “And I definitely wasn’t expecting Pammy here to be your new mate.”

“It’s for convenience,” Ivy said handing Selina a pill and some water. “Take this before you get poisoned.”

“Yeah it ain’t like we’re in love or anything,” Harley said. “If I gotta belong to someone I rather it be Red than some new asshole.”

“I’m so glad I’m a beta,” Selina said with a snort taking her pill.

Ivy walked up to Harley with a needle and motioned for her arm. “Special birth control cause I’m not human.”

“Can’t you just wear a condom?” Selina said cocking an eyebrow.

Ivy growled at that and Harley laughed. “I’m guessing Ivy’s alpha didn’t like that idea."

“You have to get this injection once a month,” Ivy said ignoring Harley’s comment. 

“Isn’t there a way for you to just become unmated?” Selina said. 

“Even if I could find a way to do that I would open to any mother fucker out there,” Harley said. “No thanks.”

Selina hummed at that. "Again, so glad I'm a beta." 

...

Ivy stared at her in annoyance. She was lying naked on her back but Harley was refusing to climb on top. 

"We did it like that yesterday Pammy," Harley said pouting. "I want to do it differently." 

"This is strictly business Harley, we aren't..."

"Together yeah I know but if we have to fuck every night can't we at least be creative and enjoy it?" 

Ivy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever." 

Harley smirked and knelt in between Ivy's spread legs. She gripped her green cock then leaned down and rubbed it against her cheeks. 

Ivy moved up to her elbows with a gasp. "Harley, I've n-never..." Ivy trailed off biting her lip. 

Harley cocked an eyebrow at her. "You've never gotten a blow job? But you've had sex before how is that..."

"They die before we even get there," Ivy said. "And I'm not a necrophiliac. So we skip the foreplay and go right to the sex so they won't die before I finish." 

Harley blinked in surprise. "Damn. Okay well luckily for you I am vaccinated and won't die and I'm also really good at this." 

Ivy gulped in anticipation. Harley smirked at her nervousness and slowly licked the tip of her cock. Ivy hissed at the contact softly. Harley moaned at the sound then slowly wrapped her lips around the tip. 

"Mmm fuck," Ivy moaned. 

Harley swirled her tongue around the tip without taking in any more of her length. Ivy groaned lowly and slid a hand into Harley's hair. 

Harley kept swirling until Ivy started thrusting her hips gently. Shoving her tongue down, Harley slid down Ivy's length slowly. She bobbed up and down slowly moaning when Ivy gasped anxiously and her hand tightened in Harley's locks. 

Harley picked up her pace taking in more of Ivy's length little by little until she was deep throating her. Ivy sat up on the bed and gripped Harley's hair with both her hands. 

"Shit shit shit Harley!" Ivy moaned. "That's so good. Fuck!" 

Harley started caressing and squeezing her balls until she felt Ivy tensing up. Without warning she squeezed the base of Ivy's cock to stop her from cumming. Ivy cried out and a vine wrapped around Harley's neck tightly. 

Harley laughed and backed away from Ivy's hard cock. Harley gasped in arousal when the vine squeezed painfully around her throat. 

"Why'd you stop?" Ivy growled. Her green eyes dark and dilated. Harley released an omega purr and slid her hands up Ivy's thighs. 

Harley tugged on the vine and Ivy released her. Harley gasped for air and said, "I didn't want you to cum in my mouth. I want you to cum in my pussy." 

Ivy let out a loud growl as she gripped Harley's hips and flipped them so that Harley was on her back underneath her. 

Harley moaned and gripped Ivy's shoulders breathing out, "fuck me." 

Ivy was panting heavily as she gripped her hardness and pushed it hard into Harley's warmth. Harley cried out and dug her nails into Ivy's shoulders. 

Ivy started pumping her hips desperately, placing one hand beside Harley's head and the other gripping the headboard for support. 

Harley buried her face into Ivy's neck and moaned desperately unable to formulate any words. Ivy pounded into her hard and fast relentlessly moaning lowly. 

Harley licked up Ivy's throat asking a silent question and Ivy answered with a moan and exposing her throat even more. Harley moaned then sunk her teeth into Ivy's throat. Joker marked her plenty of times but he never let her mark him. He made sure she belonged to him but she could never own him back. 

Ivy cried out and immediately sunk her teeth into Harley's throat remarking her. Harley's back arched and she screamed as the orgasm rushed through her. Ivy followed almost instantly with a loud grunt. 

Harley collapsed onto the bed with Ivy breathing heavily on top of her. Harley felt a rush of love suddenly and that's when she knew. 

The treatment was working.

...

Harley stared at her neck in awe. Joker's mark was a light pink now and Ivy's mark was dark and bloody. Only two treatments and it was already working. Incredible. And it was purely sex, they didn't even kiss at all. 

Crane's research said it had taken a whole month before her subject's mark even started fading. 

Maybe it was different because she hadn't marked Joker. Or maybe it was because her and Ivy had a friendship for several years. Or maybe it's those feelings she kinda always had for Ivy, but Harley didn't think Ivy had those feelings back. 

She wondered what would happen now. Would she start thinking of Ivy more? Getting more aroused around her? Go into Heat? 

She decided she might as well ask Ivy since she studied the material much more than Harley did. She was wearing one of Ivy's save the plants shirts and her panties as she sauntered over to the greenhouse where Ivy was working on her plants. 

When she entered she saw that the plants seemed to greet her happily. Vines slithered up her legs and arms like excited snakes, flowers and plants reached out to her and touched her softly as she walked by, and hybrids presented their heads for Harley to pet their heads like dogs. 

Harley smiled at them and brushed their heads gently as she passed them by. She found Ivy leaning over a microscope looking at something. 

"Good morning," Ivy said without looking up.

"Hey," Harley said smiling. "How'd you know I was here?" 

"I can feel what my plants feel," Ivy said. 

"Your mark is darker than Joker's already." 

At that Ivy looked at her and walked over to her. She studied Harley's marks saying, "already?" 

"Yeah I'm surprised," Harley said. "I thought it would take longer." 

Ivy hummed. "Well when Crane got to this point it took only about another month before she became completely his. It might take us less time since this happened so quickly." 

Harley looked into Ivy's green eyes and felt a harsh spike of desire. Ivy's eyes darkened and she licked her green lips seductively. 

"S-so what effects should I be feeling?" Harley said gulping. 

Ivy stepped closer to her growling lowly. "More desire. More attraction."

"More than I already feel?" 

Ivy cocked her head at her. "You feel it already?" 

"Why do you think I chose you?" 

Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley's waist and pulled her close. "And why do you think I said yes?" 

Harley moaned and wrapped her hands around Ivy's head pulling her in for a kiss. Ivy moaned and kissed her back with fervor. They stumbled backwards until they crashed into a table. 

Ivy gripped Harley by the thighs and lifted her up onto the table. Harley moaned and swirled their tongues around sloppily. 

Ivy pressed down on Harley's shoulders until she was lying on her back on the table. She gripped Harley's underwear and tugged it off of Harley's legs. 

A vine pushed her tall rolling chair to her and Ivy sat down on it. She gripped Harley's thighs and pulled her up to her face. She licked slowly up Harley's slit making the blonde moan loudly. 

Ivy moaned against her and started licking up and down in strong swipes. She zoned in on Harley's clit and started flicking it hard and fast. 

"Shit!" Harley cried. "Pammy that's--fuck!" 

Ivy moved between flicking and swirling her clit using vines to hold Harley's thrusting hips to the table. 

Harley's moans grew louder and Ivy made a tight seal around Harley's clit and sucked in hard. Harley's back arched and a scream ripped from her throat. 

Ivy slid her hand under her chin and pushed two fingers deep into Harley's warmth. Harley's hands gripped Ivy's hair tightly. 

Ivy sucked in hard and started pumping her fingers in and out hard and fast. Harley's body started shaking hard and Ivy moaned when she felt the hard contractions around her fingers. 

Ivy didn't stop until Harley collapsed back onto the table breathlessly. She pulled back with a smirk and wiped her chin. 

"Fuck Red," Harley breathed as the vine holding her down slithered away. 

Another vine handed Ivy a vial of the treatment and Ivy handed it to Harley. 

Harley drank the medicine in one swig then moaned when Ivy pulled her up off the table and flipped her around. Before Harley could react Ivy bent her over roughly and pressed her face against the table. 

"Oh God Ivy," Harley moaned. 

Ivy pushed down her pants and underwear and gripped her hardness. She lined it up to Harley's entrance and pushed in with one hard thrust. 

"Fuck!" Harley cried gripping the sides of the table. 

Ivy gripped Harley's hips tightly and started pumping her hips. Harley's moans were high pitched and anxious. The table creaked loudly on the floor and the plants all around them were dancing wildly. 

"Shit!" Harley cried. "You're gonna make me cum again." 

Ivy pounded into her harder and harder groaning loudly when Harley started trembling. 

She felt the blonde's muscles squeezing around her cock and she leaned over to bite into her mark from behind. Harley cried out and Ivy released herself into Harley with an anxious cry. 

Ivy pulled out and sat back in her chair with a heavy sigh. Harley groaned and turned around on the table. "Shit Ivy, you just get better and better at that every time." 

"So do you," Ivy said breathlessly. 

Harley sat up on the table and said, "Ivy I know our agreement is to be mates but would you maybe consider..." Harley bit her lip nervously. 

"What?" Ivy said. 

"Would you consider having an actual real relationship with me?" Harley said. 

Ivy looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "A relationship?" 

"Yeah so like not just friends who fuck you know," Harley said. "Girlfriends." 

Ivy pursed her lip. "We have very different goals in life Harley." 

"I wouldn't stop you from your eco-terrorist goals," Harley offered with a smile. "In fact I would actually help you." 

"I dislike humans," Ivy said. 

"Do you dislike me?" Harley pouted.

Ivy chuckled softly. "No. Especially when you make that face." 

"Like I care about you a lot Ivy," Harley said. "Instead of us living separate lives and coming together for our heats and ruts or whatever we can be girlfriends, support each other with everything, give each other companionship and maybe even love."

"Love?" Ivy said cocking an eyebrow. "The last time I was in love I was experimented on and turned into Poison Ivy and the last time you were in love you were beaten up on a daily basis and used like a puppet." 

Harley sighed. "That was with men. We are women, we have been abused before, and we are friends first and foremost." 

"And if it doesn't work out then what?" 

Harley reached over and grabbed Ivy's hands. "I feel like our friendship is strong. I think that we can go back to being friends and mates if it doesn't work out." 

Ivy smiled. "I don't know how to do relationships Harley." 

"I don't have a great track record either but maybe we can figure this out together," Harley said. 

Ivy stood up and redid her pants then handed Harley her panties that a vine brought to her. "Then let's start tonight. Would you like to have dinner and drinks with me at the Iceberg Lounge?" 

Harley smiled. "It's a date." 

...

The Iceberg Lounge was busy as usual. Two-Face had the VIP corner with a large group of shady business men. Crane and Nygma were talking animatedly at the bar. The rest of the tables were littered with Gotham's mafiosos and mobsters but Ivy had called Cobblepot when Harley agreed and he immediately set aside a table for them. 

As expected the moment Poison Ivy walked into the establishment every single set of eyes were on them. When Harley stepped up beside her and grabbed her hand she saw sets of eyes go wide and heard the whispers of gossip spread around the room. 

One alpha stood up growling and said, "Harley Quinn, the deceased Joker's omega, you have a lot of guts coming in here. You're practically unmated." 

Harley recognized him as one of Joker's old goons. He snarled angrily probably wanting revenge. Ivy stepped in front of Harley with a snarl of her own and with a flick of her wrist a plant on the table grew a vine and gripped the goon by the throat. 

"She is not unmated and she is not the Joker's mate anymore," Ivy yelled loud enough for everyone to hear even Two-Face's VIP table on the top floor. "She is my mate now and anyone who dares to disrespect her will have a very bad time with my plants. Is that understood?" 

All around the room there were terrified nods and with a snap of her fingers the vine around the goon's neck twisted and snapped his neck instantly. 

Harley bit her lip in arousal when Ivy smirked darkly and the spark of sheer terror spread around the room. 

Cobblepot greeted them jovially. "Poison Ivy welcome welcome! I was unaware you had taken a mate, welcome back Ms. Quinn." He snapped his fingers to one of his men who immediately went to dispose of the dead goon. He motioned for them to follow him. "Please ladies follow me, I have reserved the best table in the house for you and I have my best waiter on the job. If you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask." 

Cobblepot set them up at a table in the corner that was surrounded by a rosebush and few vines. 

Ivy smirked. "You know my taste." 

"My gardener maintains it just for you," Cobblepot said with a small polite bow. A waiter brought him a bottle of wine and he immediately served them two glasses and put the rest of the bottle in the ice chest in the middle. "Wine on the House. Enjoy your dinner ladies." 

He walked away and the waiter immediately started listing off the specials. 

Ivy smirked. "Vegan options. Cobblepot did well." 

"Only the best for our elite," the waiter said shifting nervously. 

"I will have that Vegan special you mentioned it sounds delicious," Ivy looked to Harley expectantly. 

Harley was shocked. "Oh, um, you aren't gonna order for me?" 

Ivy looked at her oddly. "Why would I order for you?" 

"Well Joker always ordered for me," Harley said. "He picked my outfits for me and decided when I slept or woke up. Actually he made all my decisions for me." 

Ivy huffed. "Well I am not the Joker Harley. I am your alpha now but you are not my slave." 

Harley perked up. "I c-can, I can really choose for myself?"

Ivy smiled. "Anything you want Harley." 

Harley looked at the waiter with a broad smile. "Do you guys sell big juicy burgers?" 

The waiter smiled and said, "We have a double angus cheeseburger." 

"Does it come with fries?" Harley was grinning widely. 

"Seasoned fries, curly fries, or onion rings."

"I'll get all three! Make sure the burger has everything!" 

The waiter jotted it down in his notebook and said, "I'll be back shortly." 

When he left Harley said, "It doesn't bother you that I eat meat right?" 

"No, as long as you don't start killing plants we're good," Ivy said. 

"No I would never," Harley said. "When you told me that the plants actually feel the pain I learned to be more mindful. Hurting a flower is like hurting a puppy." 

Ivy hummed and said, "Well consider next time you want a burger that cows are like puppies too." 

"I'm still gonna enjoy my burger," Harley said. "Joker never let me eat them because he wanted me to maintain my figure."

Ivy reached over and grabbed her hand. "Eat as many fucking burgers as you want." 

"Ladies." They looked up and saw Two-Face standing there with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. 

"Hiya Harv," Harley said cheerfully. 

"Dent," Ivy said with a nod. 

"You surprise me Ivy," Harvey said grinning. "The famous seductress of men. I never thought Harley was your type. No wonder we didn't work out."

Ivy smirked at him not seeing Harley's surprised expression. "Harley is everyone's type," Ivy said. 

Harvey grinned and looked at Harley. "That she is." 

"Y-you two, uh, dated?" Harley's voice was squeaky with discomfort and she really wished she had her bat so she could hit Harvey's both faces. 

"Briefly," Harvey said. "Very brief. I was down for it since I, Two-Face, am an alpha and ol' Harvey is an Omega, but it turns out Ivy was just seducing me to stop me from opening my factory that would poison a natural lake with toxins." 

Ivy shrugged. "Do whatever crime you want Dent but don't hurt my plants."

Harley blinked in surprise. "Wait, wait you're both an alpha and an omega?"

"I know, complicated huh?" Two-Face said. "You know Harls I'm glad you killed that sonofabitch. Joker had it comin' and I was tired of that dick abusing you like he was." 

"I didn't know you disliked him," Harley said. 

"The one thing both sides of me agrees on," Harvey said with a grimace. "Anyways just wanted to say I'm glad you two got together, I support you." 

Ivy smiled. "Thanks Dent." 

He gave them a small nod and headed back to the VIP section. 

"So, um," Harley gulped. "How far did you get with Harvey? How come you never told me?" 

Ivy grabbed her hand. "Don't be jealous Harley. Harvey and I dated for a week and like he said I was just trying to stop him from poisoning the lake. I never told you cause it was nothing, really, and you were so preoccupied with Joker at the time." 

"My my my a truly unexpected riddle," Edward Nygma pulled up a chair and sat at their table as Crane took the other side. "How oh how did Poison Ivy end up with Harley Quinn?" 

"It's all about surprise and I know how much you love that Nygma," Ivy said smirking. 

Edward grinned. "Indeed." 

"You used Kloridine," Crane said looking at Harley with a creepy grin. "How'd you even get it?" 

"I blackmailed Batsy," Harley said with a shrug. 

Crane laughed. "Oh yes perfection! Though you probably could have asked me for some." 

"I figured you wouldn't help me since you were friends with the Joker." 

"I was but in our line of work death is sometimes an inevitability," Crane said. "Joker was arrogant and ignorant and I spoke to him several times as a friend and psychiatrist. You should know since you were a psychiatrist too. Sociopaths like you are led by emotion and there's only so much they can take before they snap. Joker didn't heed to my warning and then you snapped. It was to be expected." 

Harley hummed at that. "Yeah I guess I did." 

"So how long have you been using my Kloridine?" Crane said cheerfully leaning in to observe her marks. 

Almost instantly a vine wrapped around Crane's throat and Ivy growled viciously. 

Crane lifted his arms in defeat. "I am observing as a medical professional not a challenger." 

Ivy released him but watched him with vicious eyes. Crane leaned slowly and looked at Harley's marks. 

"So the dark one on the right in Joker's and the lighter one is Ivy's?" 

"Actually no," Harley said. 

Crane's eyes widened. "Whoa, Harls were you doing this transition while Joker was still alive? I never took you as the type to step out on him..."

"I didn't," Harley said. "We've only been doing the treatment for three days." 

"Yes and actually maybe you could shed some light," Ivy said. "I have read all your research and it says that this progress should have taken a month not three days." 

Crane looked at them wide eyed. "Only three days? That's...impossible." 

"Ooooo," Edward crooned. "Another riddle." 

...

Ivy and Harley walked together hand in hand by the docks. After Crane and Edward left they had a great dinner and spent the entire night just laughing and talking. 

"You know I think a real relationship might work out," Ivy said as they strolled around. "I am really enjoying tonight." 

"Me too," Harley said smiling. "I like when you get all possessive alpha on me. I hated it when Joker did it because he would hurt me." 

"I would never hurt you Harley," Ivy said. "Unless you wanted me to." 

Harley laughed. "Ooo naughty. I do like it rough." 

"That can be arranged." 

"Why don't you arrange it right here..." Harley purred draping her arms around Ivy's neck. "Right now." 

Ivy pulled a vial out of her jacket pocket and smirked. "I had no intention of waiting til we got home." 

Harley giggled and hurriedly downed the vial. She shoved the empty vial into her pocket then said, "take me alpha." 

Ivy growled and lifted her up easily. Harley moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around her tightly. They stumbled into an alleyway where Ivy pinned Harley against the wall and ripped her underwear out from under her skirt. 

Harley moaned anxiously and gripped Ivy's shoulders. Ivy shoved her pants and underwear low enough to release her hard cock then pushed into Harley with one hard thrust. 

Harley yelped and dug her nails into green shoulders. Ivy started a brutal pace slamming her hips and pressing Harley harder and harder into the wall. 

Harley was already on edge from Ivy's possessive behavior earlier so she tumbled into an orgasm after only a few thrusts and Ivy started trembling to hold herself back. She fucked her through the orgasm and pushed harder and faster. 

When Harley had her second orgasm, Ivy couldn't hold back anymore. She sunk her teeth into her mating mark then released herself into Harley. 

They remained there panting for a moment then Ivy withdrew and fixed herself. She pulled Harley close and walked her back out to the docks saying, "let's continue this at home shall we?" 

Harley grinned. "Let's." 

...

The following day Joker's mark was completely gone. There wasn't even a trace of it left and only Ivy's remained. Harley's thoughts were only of Ivy, she knew that she belonged to Ivy now, but her own mark was prominent on Ivy's green throat so she knew Ivy belonged to her too. 

"So Crane said that the treatment is done," Ivy said stepping up behind Harley waving her phone then hugging her waist. "He said we can do two more treatments to make sure but since the mark is totally gone, you are no longer Joker's omega." 

"Thank you Ivy," Harley said turning in her arms and hugging her neck. "I appreciate you so much for doing this. You've liberated me and for once in my life I feel like I can be my own person and live without fear." 

Ivy smiled. "I can't wait to see who you will become Harley. As my omega you are free, you never have to ask me for permission to do anything. But as my girlfriend I hope you'll stick around." 

Harley grinned. "Are you asking me to move in with you?" 

Ivy laughed. "You don't have anywhere else to go Harley." 

"Still, my answer is yes," Harley said. "How about I take you on a date this time huh?" 

"I would love that. Where are we going?" 

"How about we go to Gotham Forest and beat up some poachers?" 

Ivy grinned. "Oh I love you." 

Harley laughed and kissed her. "I love you too Ivy."

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun :) I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
